The present invention relates to an arrangement for connecting a shaft, having an end portion with channel toothing formed thereon, to a structural component for transmitting a torque therebetween. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement for connecting a torque transmitting steering shaft to a cardan or universal joint of a steering column.
For reliable transmission of the torque, it is very important to avoid relative circumferential rotation between the torque transmitting shaft and the cardan joint to be able to transmit the torque without any backlash. It is also very important to insure a quick connection and disconnection of the steering shaft with the cardan joint.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a connecting arrangement which insures the connection of the shaft with the structural component and their release without auxiliary means and tools.
A further object of the invention is a connecting arrangement which insures a backlash-free transmission of the torque between the two parts.